Senior Year
by stjtiger
Summary: One thing leads to another in a gossipy sort of way. I suck at summaries. Not sure about adding chapters or not.


Oh, Senior year of high school. The last year before high school students are thrust upon the adult world. Our main amigos never changed much. Vince still wore his basketball jersey, with jeans instead of shorts. Gretchen still wore a blue skirt and blouse, rocking the glasses, and now wore a silver necklace that Vince had gotten her for their anniversary last year. Mikey upgraded to a dull grey flannel over a white undershirt and jeans. Gus wore cargo pants with his U.S. Army shirt. TJ traded in his old green jacket for a letterman with patches for football and wrestling and grew a small beard on his chin. Spinelli ditched the orange ski hat and let her hair grow out a little bit, letting it reach to her midback. She had grown out of the dress and tights, now wearing painted on jeans and a tight red tank top under her black leather jacket. Not many knew about the tribal heart tattoo she sported on her lower back that she would tease TJ with on occasion, but she didn't exactly keep it a secret, especially during swimsuit season.

Our story begins on what started like any other Monday. The warning bell had rang so TJ kissed Spinelli and Vince kissed Gretchen before heading in their separate directions, guys to gym and girls to art. Once in class, Spinelli allowed a cheeky grin. "Spinelli? What is that look for?"

"Oh you know, just what me and TJ did Saturday night."

"Is this going to be another 'most amazing make out ever' story?"

"No, way better."

Gretchen paused a moment in thought. "You didn't."

"We did," Spinelli smiled.

"You dirty whore," Gretchen laughed

"You know it. Best night of my life."

"Well, tell me about it! I'm the uptight virgin, remember?"

"I don't even know where to start."

"Well, what did you see first?"

"Muscles I already knew he had. Just something about the situation made 'em seem so much more attractive. That chest, and those arms, and those abs." Spinelli paused in thought. "You know how I got that tattoo a few weeks ago to surprise Teej? I guess he had the same idea. He had this awesome eagle across his chest. And then his pants came off..."

"Big?"

"At least the size of a TV remote. And he definitely knew how to use it."

"You know that probably means he watches porn? He had to learn somewhere."

"And how many guys do you think never do at some point? At least he gets something out of it."

The guys were having a similar conversation waiting for the coaches to get motivated. "So you finally did the deed?" Vince asked slightly unconvinced.

"You ask so unconvinced, yet I know for a fact that you haven't gone half that far with Gretchen, which would be twice as impressive."

Vince gave the statement some thought. "You just called your own girlfriend sleazy."

"No, I called Gretchen uptight. Huge difference. Sorry buddy, I don't see you getting any anytime soon."

"On the contrary." Vince smiled. "We go parkin' all the time. She just won't let me past that skirt yet," he emphasised.

"Damn, that is a huge shocker. She got any dirty little secrets?" Vince unenthusiastically looked at the shorter man. "You know, hidden tatts, a smokin' body that no one gets to see?"

"Even if she did, how would I know and why would I tell you?"

"Because knowing Gretchen you would've had to do some serious heart to hearts before she even thought about letting you in that far, and if you tell me about Gretch, I will tell you about Spin. We both know most of the guys in this school want the pleasure of being on the receiving end of Spinelli when it comes to sex." Vince gained a dirty smile at the very thought of hearing about TJ's sex life.

Vince leaned in close, in an attempt to keep the information as quiet as possible. "If she would just lose the glasses and braid. That is all she would have to do and I am willing to bet that more guys would be all over her. As for tatts, she's got one and only one. Believe me, I did ask. A bunch a little stars on her ribs. I haven't really gotten to look much but feels like she's got all the right curves in all the right places. She's really filled out, in a good way."

TJ got a cocky look in his eye. "I firmly believe that I can do you one better."

"I would not be surprised."

"Obvious teaser tramp stamp, plus a recently obtained and sexy as hell lower stomach tat. A pair of curly little wisps, one on each hip headed south." TJ motioned towards his own hips to provide a better visual. He sat in thought a moment. "Oh my God, she was good. She had this swirly thing she'd do with her tongue. It drove me crazy. Just the way she sucked me like a lollipop and the way she just let me fuck her was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And damn was she flexible." TJ started drifting in the marvelous thoughts, reliving the night.

 _It had started as making out on the couch, blinds shut and lights down low to help set the mood. TJ's parents were out of town for the weekend, leaving the house to TJ's disposal. Spinelli pulled away with a slight grin, "I've got a surprise for you." TJ was slightly confused, but refused to question it. Spinelli lifted her shirt to reveal the beginnings of tattoos, one on each hip, and discarded the shirt onto the floor._

" _Ooo, new tattoos! Do I get to see the rest of 'em?"_

" _If you do the work to see 'em."_

 _TJ got up on his knees and started to crawl on top of her. "I think I can do that." Their lips met again, TJ on top of Spinelli, tongues soon returning to their battle for dominance. As they did so, Spinelli's slender legs wrapped themselves around TJ's muscular body. This time TJ pulled away, kissing his way down her neck, resting a moment at her collar bone. He took one of the hands that had been supporting him, and used it to unclasp Spinelli's bra. Shifting his weight back onto his knees, TJ pulled the bra from its owner. He leaned back down, admiring what he had unveiled, taking a pert nipple into his mouth and then the other, nipping and sucking before continuing down her flat stomach to the waist of her pants. Carefully unbuttoning and unzipping them, he pulled the pants down over her legs to be discarded with her shirt, and admired the new tattoos that he had been alerted of. Before he could come back up to her lacy panties, Spinelli brought herself up onto her knees, dragging his shirt up over his head, taking his cap with it. She allowed her hands to drift over the chiseled muscles that TJ had developed, admiring the eagle's wings spread across his chest and talons bared on his sternum, before gently pushing him onto his back. Her hands went to his belt buckle, undoing it and his pants button and zipper, gently tugging his pants down. TJ's erection bounced up in his grey boxer-briefs._

" _Well, someone wants to say 'hi'!" She pulled down the underwear to reveal TJ's large dick. Spinelli wrapped her palm around it and began stroking it before taking the head in her mouth, and sucking. She then began moving her head up and down on his shaft, swirling her tongue around each time she reached the head again. After a while, she felt him starting to thrust into her mouth. When she pulled herself off of him, he kept stroking himself, a mix of saliva and precum providing lubricant, as she came back up to kiss him. Using his free hand, TJ flipped Spinelli onto her back and removed her panties. TJ maneuvered his hand past her dark mound of hair, into her slit. Feeling his way to her entrance, he inserted one finger then two, and began pumping in and out of her. The more he pumped, the more she moaned, begging for more. Eventually, TJ put his face to her slit and began massaging her bundle of nerves with his tongue until Spinelli practically screamed, "Teej, I need you inside of me." With that being said, TJ threw one of her legs over the back of the couch, the other up on his shoulder, to give him better access to her entrance. The pair made eye contact, as if to ask and give the final permission before taking the plunge. Maintaining that eye contact, TJ made the first of many thrusts into his greatly willing girlfriend. He could see the instantaneous pain in her eyes and started to pull out, but was stopped by Spinelli, "No, no, stay there, stay there." TJ was slightly confused._

" _Spin, I don't want to hurt you."_

" _And you're not anymore than any other guy would. Part of it's that I'm, well was, a virgin. Part of it's size. Both can be taken care of with time," she giggled before giving a nod of "go ahead". After what felt like hours of rigorous pounding, both of Spinelli's legs had ended up on TJ's shoulders to help spur him on as he was practically laying on top of her, kissing her as they fucked. At last their moans became louder and higher in pitch until they each came in the sweaty sensation of climax. TJ maneuvered himself up against the back of the couch and collapsed with Spinelli's naked body resting on top of his. "God that was good."_

" _Would you do it again, if we had the chance?"_

" _In a heart beat."_

"Hello, Earth to Teej!" Vince started snapping his fingers in front of TJ's face. "Geez, I'll let you know when I find that experience."

"I know I'll never forget it. Don't think she will either."

Vince gave it some thought. He really wanted to experience what his friend had been talking about. The only thing stopping him was Gretchen. At the same time, Spinelli was probably telling Gretchen of the exact same experience. They are best friends after all. For all he knew, Gretchen could be thinking the exact same thing. What he did know was that they had a date Saturday night, and he would most definitely find out her thoughts.

The pair sat in Vince's crewcab pickup parked on the hill overlooking the lit up little town. Gretchen remained watching the stars while Vince stared at the steering wheel in thought. "Gretch, did Spinelli talk to you at the beginning of the week? You know, about what she did with Teej?"

"Yeah."  
"I've been thinking about it."

"So have I."

"I'd like to do it. And I want you to be the one I do it with. I'll understand if you don't feel the same but I wanted to make sure you knew."

With little hesitation, Gretchen leaned over and kissed him. It was slow and it was passionate, gradually gaining in aggression until Gretchen pulled away with the same subito that she began with. "Maybe we should move this to the back before we get too excited."

Vince was too amazed to argue. Leaving the radio on, he slid out of his door and climbed in the driver-side rear door. Gretchen slid out of her door and opened the passenger-side rear door, to be greeted by Vince's helping hand to help her in. His lips were on hers before she could even shut the door behind her. She reached behind her, removing the hair-tie from her braid, and took off her glasses, setting them on the console. Vince unbuttoned her blouse, brushing it off of her shoulders. He could now confirm that she was no longer the boney preteen she was in elementary and middle school. What was once skin and bone had been replaced with moderate muscle that would form Gretchen's flat stomach and hourglass figure. She slipped her fingers under his jersey and lifted it up over his head, revealing six pack abs and pecs to go with them. Vince scooted closer to his door, taking Gretchen's hips with him, forcing her to lay down in the seat, placing her sandaled feet on either side of his head. He gently tugged her skirt down off of her hips, leaving her in a bra and panties. He leaned down, placing a kiss on the inside of each thigh, sucking and briefly biting each location before crawling up between her legs to continue his work. Vince briefly reached her lips before traveling back down, stopping at the crook of her neck, sucking and biting, sure to leave a hickey. He then traveled to the valley between her breasts. Reaching around her slender body Vince unclasped her bra, releasing two mounds of flesh which, like the rest of her, had filled out nicely. He took one into his palm, brushing the rosy bud with his thumb, and watched her head roll back in ecstasy. Then he took it a step further, taking the bud into his mouth as his hand moved to the other, and switching before kissing down Gretchen's stomach to the waistband of her panties. Vince looked up to make eye contact with Gretchen before delicately removing her last piece of clothing. When he reached her sandals for the second time, he slipped them off tossing them into the pile of clothing. Vince slipped his own shoes and socks off before sliding his body under Gretchen's, pulling her hips up to his face. Using two fingers to spread her lips and the curly auburn hair covering them, Vince teased Gretchen's bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. This new feeling caused her to toss her head back with a moan of almost desperate lust. Vince gave it a brief suck before finding her entrance with his tongue. He darted it in and gave it a wiggle, releasing a loud moan from Gretchen. He pulled away and slid out from under her, undoing his pants button and zipper, and slipping out of the pants and blue boxers. His erection bounced free of its prison. Gretchen looked down at the erection and back up at him as she snaked closer to take it in her palm. She began stroking it and soon her mouth joined in. She sat up kissing Vince as her hand continued her work. She swung her leg over Vince's lap, getting up on her knees, and allowing Vince's erection under her entrance. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"You know if you ask that I'll over think it. And I didn't come this far for nothing." He placed his hands on her hips as she slowly descended onto him, guiding him into her entrance. Once he was fully engulfed, she paused a moment to adjust to his size and the new feeling of the intrusion. She nodded and lifted herself enough for Vince to slowly start thrusting into her, gradually picking up speed. After a while, Vince stopped and picked her up to lay her in the seat before continuing with Gretchen wrapped around him. Vince remained over her, a hand on either side of her head to support him. For a time they maintained eye contact, witnessing the passion and drive they were putting into each other, before Vince released his seed into Gretchen, driving her over the edge as well. Once they both came down from their high, Vince pulled out and slipped under his girlfriend, letting her lay on top of him. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?" Vince nodded. "I wasn't sure that I'd ever told you that. Vince, it took tonight for me to realize that you have been teaching me something this whole time that no professor ever could. That even a person so solely devoted to the development of science as myself... can fall in love too."

Vince just squeezed her tighter in his strong arms. "I love you too." They fell asleep in the glow of the dash lights.


End file.
